


Kill Me Already...

by TheShorty



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, Chakotay is the patron saint of oral sex, F/M, Frustration, Semi-explicit sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, sex isn't always serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: Sexy, sexy sarcasm. (AKA Sex shouldn't always be serious.)Response to an anon Tumblr sarcasm prompt #9: "Remind me to kill you please."





	Kill Me Already...

She jerks her wrists again, as if sheer strength of will can magically release her. A growl rumbles in her throat and she shoots him the most piercing gaze she can muster in her current state.

Frustration follows her ineffective glare...but it's hard to imagine any glare being effective when she’s naked and tied securely to his bed, panting harshly as he licks her wetness from his lips. One dimple appears as he presses his thumb against her clit. Her teeth clench at the overwhelming sensations caused by such a tiny movement. That frustrates her, too.

“Problem?” he asks coyly, watching her face intently, hands now massaging her thighs.

“Just… kill me already. That’s obviously your goal here.” she grumbles at him, wiggling her hips in a vain attempt to relieve their deep ache.

“I don’t think you’d enjoy that lecture from the doctor, Kathryn.” His short laugh punctuates the thought. “Plus, you’d then have to explain why you were naked and tied to my bed, and why most of your blood supply was here,” fingers slip through wet folds, “instead of here.” He reaches up to tap her temple gently, the rough fabric of his underwear brushing against her overly tender lips as he moves.

She sucks a sharp breath in through gritted teeth and spits out the first thing that comes to her mind. “Remind me to kill you, then, when this is all over.”

Chakotay feigns shock at her statement. “Is that any way to speak to your lover, your best friend, the love of your life, your soon-to-be…” He’s cut off by Kathryn’s hyperbolic sigh.

“You’re right, you’re right! I shouldn’t be so harsh.” She holds her tied hands up in surrender, catching his gaze and holding it.

“Remind me to kill you, _please_.” She draws out the last syllables to accentuate the sarcasm lacing her voice.

His belly laugh triggers her own.

Their laughter eventually dies, and she studies his face. He waits for her to make her request.

Finally, her voice carries, soft and low, across their bedroom. “Please, Chakotay. I can’t take it again without becoming overly sensitive, and if I do that I can’t come. Please, don’t stop this time. Just… don’t stop. Please.” She knows she’s repeating herself, but she’s at a loss for words in her desperation to make him understand.

Three times he’s worked her to the brink of orgasm and left her the moment she would fall over that precipice, her body convulsing at the loss of the oblivion it craves. She’s pretty sure she howled the last time before hurling a series of curses at him in at least 3 languages.

She pushes herself up to meet his tongue as it makes a leisurely trip from stem to stern, ending with a kiss on top of her mound.

“All you had to do was ask.” Her feet are suddenly released as his head disappears between her thighs. He sucks and flicks, nibbles and thrusts, moving with her as he pushes her expertly into an orgasm so intense he’s sure the whole deck knows their current activities.

Chakotay’s grin is triumphant when she begs him to stop after riding down her third orgasm in a row.

“Still want to kill me?” The words are murmured against her damp skin as he kisses his way up her body to release her arms. He gulps and his cock twitches at her response.

Kathryn shoots him a deliciously wicked half-smile. “No, but remember, my love... revenge is a dish best served cold.”


End file.
